


Relax

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Demon!Tom, F/M, Halloween, Incubus!Tom, Relaxation, Romance, Smut, Witch - Freeform, Witches, au!tom, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: An incubus and a witch working together is one thing, but an incubus offering his ‘services’ to a stressed witch, now that’s something new





	

Just as the candles blew out, she felt the familiar warm brush of his hand across her cheek and opened her eyes to see him in front of her. He hovered close by as always, his breath felt hot against her lips, and his own mouth turned upwards in a smile at the sight of her.

“Lucia” he breathed her name, not moving away from his current position “light of my life” he chuckled and she rolled her eyes, clearly not interested.

“Tom” she greeted him gruffly, distancing herself from him to flick the nearby lamp on. She could have achieved it with a simple click of her fingers but she was trying to make a point. She’d rather switch on the lights manually than be near him. He’s not deterred by it though, nothing deters him.

“I like this blouse” he murmured behind her, in her ear. No matter how many times he did it, it still caught her by surprise, awakening the butterflies in her stomach as his gentle hands caressed the fabric. What makes it worse is that she knows that he can sense the fluttering, it’s a part of his nature, he tunes into her and her body (which Lucia often finds annoying and intrusive). Such was working with an incubus; she gritted her teeth, telling herself that she wouldn’t have summoned him if she didn’t need him.

“This is strictly business not pleasure, Thomas” she hissed at him, almost as venomously as her familiar would at church goers on a Sunday. However, much to Lucia’s dismay, Grimalkin (her aforementioned black cat familiar) got on fairly well with Tom and would even go so far as to purr at his feet if Tom remembered to bring a treat for him.

“Why can’t we have both?” He asked cheekily, earning him an icy glare from Lucia, which he shrugged off, going to sit on the armchair by the fire as he always did. Lucia didn’t say anything for the first few moments, only taking the time to observe Grimalkin betray her further as he butted his inky black head against Tom’s leg, winning him a scratch behind the ears. The sounds of Tom’s soft praise, Grimalkin’s purr and the crackle of the flames filled the quiet and Lucia took the opportunity to compose herself before speaking.

Tom, of course, noticed her mental preparation and patted his lap “come, sit, tell me what my favourite witch requires.”

“Did you do it?” She asked, ignoring his invitation and crossing her arms “did you find out what she is?”

“A satisfying lay” he remarked brightly “and also pure, one hundred percent human.” Lucia sighed a sigh of relief, although she couldn’t help but feel like she had become increasingly paranoid as time had gone by. Still, the human girl who kept insisting on having coffee together was one less thing to worry about; her constant enthusiasm had worried Lucia, making her think that she was some kind of witch hunter. Lucia agreed with herself that she was being unreasonable now; maybe a holiday was in order?

“Thank you Tom” she said, rubbing her neck which only brought more pain than relief “you are dismissed.” She waited for the whoosh of air again but none came.

“Does it hurt terribly?” He asked, suddenly behind her instead of at the armchair. He sounded oddly concerned for her and Lucia wondered if it was her mind playing tricks on her, or if it was him playing tricks with her mind. Witches were immune to the charms of an incubus, but perhaps her tired state had weakened her defences. What really caught her attention about his change of character was that he hadn’t touched her, usually he would be tracing his fingers over the lace detailing of her blouse, his touch as light as a feather but he hadn’t done anything.

“I’m fine” she said and she turned to face him, surprised by the creases on his forehead “nothing magic can’t fix” she reassured.

“You need to relax the old fashioned way” he said, he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

“I’m not falling for this” Lucia said but she made no move to get away “You know you’re not allowed to use your powers on allies.”

“I’m not using my powers.”

“Sounds like something, someone using their powers would say.”

He snorted “you know I’m telling the truth” he takes her hand and places it flat against his chest, where his heart was “you can feel it.”

“Okay” she swallowed nervously, as his words were confirmed “but why do you care?”

He cocked his head to one side thoughtfully “isn’t it obvious? I’ve liked you for quite some time.”

She raised an eyebrow “I didn’t know an incubus could feel anything beyond lust.”

“You’d be surprised” he raised her hands so that they rested casually on his shoulders “would you allow me to show you?”

She nodded, giving her consent even though the words failed her. She would never have imagined that she, Lucia, a full blooded witch of light, was allowing herself to be touched than none other than an incubus, one that she employed and made deals with regularly. One that admitted to having feelings for her; one that was pressing kiss after kiss against her lips, her cheeks, her neck, all while whispering sweet nothings against her warm skin. It was a heady sensation, she almost didn’t notice that he had teleported them to her bedroom. It would have been pitch black if not for the moonlight that flooded the room, washing over the two of them.

He was surprisingly gentle. Whenever she required his help, he was sure to embarrass her with a full account of his latest conquest, before finally telling her the information she actually needed. His retellings had always been extremely graphic, he would go into detail about how rough it had been, how he had indulged his prey in every position, kink and orgasm they dreamt of. Now, however, his hands were carefully removing her clothing until she was naked. He celebrated every inch of newfound skin with affectionate kisses as he made his way down her body.

“What’re you doing?” She mumbled, her head felt hazy and wonderfully empty for the first time in months, but his path down south had surprised her.

“I’m here to take care of you, Lucia.” He nuzzled against her stomach, he was delightfully warm and Lucia could see (or rather feel) the appeal of a night with an incubus. Her fingers stroked his hair cautiously but he made a sound akin to a purr, encouraging her to repeat the action.

His tongue moved slowly up and down her slit, testing her reaction to his touch. It had been such a long time since Lucia had engaged with any kind of sexual activity with another person, let alone had a man going down on her, so she squeaked in surprise at the barely familiar sensation. The initial shock soon melts away however, and Tom’s tongue laps at her, as her quiet gasps evolve into soft moans.

“Tom” the sound of his name moaned by her, excited him, making his actions all the more faster. He converted from using the flat of his tongue to using a pointed one, focusing on her clit instead. He varied between flicking, sucking and licking, reducing her to a moaning mess. Her mind and her words revolved around ‘more’ and ‘please’ and ‘Tom’. It doesn’t take long until the coil in her stomach tightened until it can tighten no more. Her back arched. His name left her lips. Her eyes closed.

She felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.


End file.
